Secret Tickle Spots
by Fandom Jumper
Summary: A tickle fight reveals some of Ino and Shikamaru's secret tickle spots. Fluffy ShikaXIno oneshot.


**TB: This story was inspired by an authoress by the name of Elphie Marky, who writes a lot of RENT stuff. That authoress is really awesome, and she's the one who inspired me to write this fic. I'd also like to say that this is my first try at a fic like this, so I'm a little nervous. Plus, I seriously don't know if it sucks or not. If it does…don't tell me. If you think it sucks, don't review. If you liked it, let me know. It's actually rather simple, if you really think about it. Also: I am a ShikaXIno shipper. That's why I wrote this story. Don't like it, don't read it. That's rather simple too. Any way…that's the end of my little rant.**

**Oh yeah, one more thing: I don't own Naruto.**

Secret Tickle Spots

Summary: A tickle fight reveals some of Shikamaru and Ino's secret tickle spots. ShikaXIno fluffy oneshot

-----------------------------------------

Shikamaru Nara was lying down on the grass with eyes closed and arms crossed behind his head. I was a gorgeous afternoon in the Hidden Leaf Village, so he'd decided to cloud watch. But, the sun was so warm that eventually his eyes had closed and he'd dozed off. The breeze was gently blowing around, carrying the scent of fresh grass with it. He was so relaxed, and everything was quiet and peaceful. Nothing could spoil this moment.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Except that. Shikamaru opened one eye just enough to see the figure of his teammate Ino Yamanaka standing above him, hands on her hips and glowering. Inwardly, Shikamaru groaned and he closed his one open eye.

"What do you want, Ino?" he asked.

"Azuma-sensei wants us to get some last minute training in before spring break. I've been looking for you all over the place! Now hurry up, Chouji and the sensei are already there!" Ino exclaimed. Shikamaru didn't move.

_Troublesome,_ he thought. "Just give me a few minutes," he replied.

"Aaargh! Shikamaru, you lazy idiot! Get off your butt and come to the training area already!" Ino exclaimed. Shikamaru still didn't budge. Getting fed up, Ino finally knelt to her knees and poked him in the stomach. "Come on!" Shikamaru let out a gasp as his eyes shot open and his hands flew to the place where Ino had poked him. He sat up and glared at her. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he replied. "That…hurt, that's all." Ino grinned mischievously at her teammate.

"You're not ticklish, are you Shikamaru?" Said boy rolled his eyes.

"Of course not. Why in the world would you think--ACK!" Shikamaru cut himself off when Ino poked him again, this time in the side. Grinning even wider, Ino dug her fingers even deeper into Shikamaru's stomach. Fighting back laughter, he tried to get away, but Ino dodged in front of him and tackled him to the ground, this time reaching under Shikamaru's arms.

"Inoooo!" he cried, laughing. Ino was laughing too. Deciding that it was time for a little payback, Shikamaru somehow managed to wrestle Ino off of him and dug his fingers into her neck. Now it was her turn to try to get away as she giggled, but Shikamaru pulled her back and held her down.

"Shikamaru--ACK!" Ino exclaimed as Shikamaru began tickling her on her stomach. She tried to wiggle away, but Shikamaru was too strong.

"Shi-hi-kamaru!" Ino giggled. All of her wiggling around had caused her shirt to ride up a bit, revealing some stomach. Grinning slyly, Shikamaru decided to take advantage of this. When his fingers came in contact with her bare skin, she wiggled even worse than before and squealed. (Yes, squealed. It was the only word to describe the sound she made). The sound she made was so out of her character that Shikamaru had to laugh, which was rather unusual for him. Ino continued giggling as she tried to fight him off, but Shikamaru wasn't going to be ridded of that easily. He also noticed that between giggles, Ino was stealing glances at Shikamaru's neck. He guessed that (if she ever got free of his clutches) she'd attack there next. Suddenly, he had an idea. He raised his head so that Ino would have to reach up in order to get to his neck, made sure that she could get to it easily, and slowed down a little in the tickling. As a result, Ino's giggles slowed down too. Suddenly, without warning, Ino reached for Shikamaru's neck.

_Perfect,_ he thought, digging his fingers under her arms before she even touched his neck. Ino clamped down her arms and let out a scream. She writhed around in Shikamaru's arms, trying to free herself, or at least get him off her. But Shikamaru was strong, plus his fingers were practically glued under her arms, so it didn't really work. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and her sides were beginning to hurt from laughing so much. In one last desperate escape attempt, she tried rolling away from him. But Shikamaru put one of his arms in her way. Unfortunately, this caused him to lose his balance and he fell over her, causing them both to tumble for a short while. When they stopped, their position had Ino on top of Shikamaru, her arms loosely around his neck, his arms loosely around her waist…

…and their lips touching.

They pulled away a few minutes later, just looking at each other. Slowly, Ino pulled herself off Shikamaru as he sat up. She plopped down next to him and stared off into the distance for a while. Then, in a soft voice, said:

"Shika…I think you just found another secret tickle spot." Silence. Then, giving a small smile and turning his head toward her slightly, Shikamaru gave his reply:

"Yeah…that did kinda tickle your insides, didn't it?"

_Fin_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

**TB: Okay, it's over. I feel weird now, for some reason. Eh…oh well. Review if you liked it!.**


End file.
